Fated Melody
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Fate worked in the strangest of ways. At first, neither Aomine nor Kise had ever imagined meeting each other in a really unexpected situation. Just with that single, fated melody, their long, long red string was finally connected. AU, violinist!Aomine x pianist!Kise.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 5,422 words

**Summary**: Fate worked in the strangest of ways. At first, neither Aomine nor Kise had ever imagined meeting each other in a really unexpected situation. Just with that single, fated melody, their long, long red string was finally connected. AU, violinist!Aomine x pianist!Kise.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: AoKise

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Friendship

**Warning**: OOC. AU. Pianist!Kise. Violinist!Aomine. Unbeta-ed.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © xxkixx [twitpic]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

**Note**: Presented for Aomine Daiki's birthday. Cross-posted on Tumblr.

.

.

.

**Fated Melody**

* * *

That afternoon was breezy. Autumn wind swiped some red leaves off their branches, making them fell to the ground. Kise didn't pay any attention to any of that. Because, man, seriously; he was bored as _hell_.

To ask why he was bored wasn't actually a good thing, because Kise was in a really bad mood. Actually, he had been in bad mood since a week ago, specifically since his music instructor asked him to perform a duet song in a music recital. Oh, yes, that was a good thing, but there was a _tiny_ problem. His teacher asked him to perform the song "Czárdás" (that was one heck of a song; Kise succeeded mastering it only because he copied another player from internet) with a violin player, but there was no violin player he and his teacher knew capable of playing that.

Because the violin part was demonic. Kise almost passed out seeing the notes.

So, Kise was stressed. Only two weeks left until the recital, and he couldn't back down. It would be a total disgrace to the Perfect Pianist, Kise Ryouta.

As he walked through the street absentmindedly, he found himself stopped at the city park. Suddenly his ear caught a really nice melody. A violin melody!

He rushed toward the sound. He could hear it coming from the water fountain in the center of the park.

When Kise saw the violinist, he was awed. His hand moved around the strings beautifully. The sound is captivating, intoxicating. Kise closed his eyes and listened carefully.

"Ah, Bourrèe by Bach. Nice," he muttered as his lips formed a smile.

Bourrèe by Johannes Sebastian Bach was not as hard as Czárdás by V. Monti, but it was indeed difficult. The tempo was allegro—not the fastest, but pretty fast. There are some techniques needed to play the song. The violinist's hand must move fast enough to catch up with the quick pace. There were a lot of swings and staccatos, and the note range was varied, from first string to fourth string. But usually it focused on the first and second. But the hardest was the second part. It was on F, and there were a lot of flat and sharp and natural signs. Also, the second part was focused on the first string, on the high notes, which would sound awful if played wrongly.

But this violinist, Kise just couldn't take his eyes off him, because he was so amazing. There was a little to none faults. He didn't miss a single notes, yet he still capable of playing with the usual pace.

_Now, staccato and … double strings!_—Kise thought to himself. The violinist ended the song along with applause from the spectators. But among them, Kise was the one who clapped the hardest. The violinist seemed to notice and smirked at him. He also walked toward him as other spectators began to leave.

"So, I notice you were watching me without blinking, pretty boy. Got a name you'd like to share?" the violinist teased.

Kise blushed a little upon being noticed staring intently at the violinist. "Ki-Kise Ryouta," he answered.

"Kise Ryouta? That famous model and pianist? I didn't expect to see you here. I'm Aomine Daiki," he introduced himself.

"You know me? I'm flattered," Kise said again.

"Yeah, of course. My friend is your fan. She likes to talk about you like, all the time," Aomine said.

"Wow, again I'm flattered," Kise grinned, "oh, that reminds me. You're an amazing violinist, and I'm awed by your play."

"Looks like model-san needs help, eh?" Aomine smirked.

"Yes. I need you to perform with me in a recital," Kise asked straight to the point.

Aomine didn't seem confused. In fact, he seemed amused. "Oh, that's an honor. What song?"

Kise smiled upon this positive sign. He grinned. "Czárdás," the blond said.

But Aomine's facial expression changed faster than a bullet train. "Wait, what? Czárdás? That fucking song? Hell no! I don't want to go through shit by learning that song ever again."

Kise's smile faltered. "Eh, why!? Even though you're so good!" Kise whined. He didn't want to go through hell again searching for the perfect violinist when he had found one in front of him. And Kise wasn't the type to just let an opportunity go away.

"No. I've had enough with that shit. You wanna play with me? Fine. Just not that song. And no fourth finger position. No meno quasi lento too," Aomine rejected Kise bluntly. It seemed like he hated that song so much.

"Oh, please, Aominecchi. That's the song, I can't change it anymore! I really can't find another one. It's you, only you, I know it!" Kise begged.

"Then it's a no. Sorry, Kise, but no," Aomine insisted.

"Aominecchi, please, please, please help me. I promise I'll do anything you want!" Kise pleaded like his life depended on it.

Aomine turned at his face. He couldn't reject it if Kise was begging to him like that. Also, Aomine was hypnotized by those golden eyes. Tears pent up on Kise's eyes, making them looked like a puppy's eyes.

Finally Aomine sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I'll help you."

"Yeay!" Kise beamed. He unconsciously hugged Aomine, making the tanned man blushed, and said, "I know Aominecchi is the best! Thank you!"

"Anyway, what's with the –cchi?" Aomine tried to look pissed off, but he just couldn't stop smiling at the way the blond's face brightened up in happiness.

"It's a suffix I add to the name of people I respect," Kise answered, grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah, whatever. And remember, you'll do anything I want, 'kay? If not, well, say goodbye to your recital."

"Okay, okay, I get it, Aominecchi, you can count on me!"

Aomine smirked. Kise was so handsome and cute, Aomine felt very lucky that he met him. The blond was definitely his type. His pervert mind began to think of inappropriate things when Kise called off his name.

"Aominecchi, come, let me treat you some ice cream."

"Okay. And stop with the –cchi already, that's disgusting."

"Eeeh? Aominecchi's so mean!"

"I said stop it!"

"Aominecchiii!"

* * *

"Mornin'."

Kise stopped his play for a moment. He turned toward the door and smiled. "Aominecchi!"

"Yo, Kise. Sorry I'm late. Got stopped at the train station," Aomine said as he put his violin case alongside Kise's piano.

"So, this is Aomine Daiki-kun?" Another voice interrupted Aomine and Kise's chat. Both men turned at the voice.

A woman with short brown hair and glasses stared at the pair as her lips formed a smile. "Hi, I'm Aida Riko. I'm Kise-kun's instructor for the recital. It's a pleasure meeting you, Aomine-kun."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it seems you know my name already. I'm looking forward to your help for the next two weeks," Aomine said, being as polite as he could.

Riko smiled. "No problem, Aomine-kun. Then, let's begin the practice. Do you have the notes?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aomine answered shortly. He took three papers from his violin case and gave it to Riko. She studied it for a moment before returning it back to Aomine.

"Yes, this is good. But I've heard from Kise-kun that you're having difficulties learning Czárdás. I can help you with that. But I must warn you in the beginning that my training won't be easy. I need you to understand that," the woman said.

Aomine just smiled and brushed that matter off by saying, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for your assistance."

Kise glomped at Aomine, making the taller man groaned in protest, but Kise just grinned. "Yeay, I'll play with Aominecchi. I'm so happy!" Kise cheered.

Aomine couldn't help but smiled back. Kise was such a precious little angel. With the way his cheeks blushed, Aomine almost couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Riko grinned teasingly. "Okay, you two lovey-dovey. Pause the sweet talk there and let's get back to practice!" she said.

Kise just blushed. He puffed his cheeks—oh how Aomine would go crazy with such cuteness—and said in childish tone, "We're not being lovey-dovey at all, Rikocchi! Right, Aominecchi?"

Aomine just grinned teasingly. "Well, I don't know~"

Kise puffed his cheeks and slapped Aomine's shoulder lightly. "You two tyrants!"

Aomine and Riko just laughed. Teasing Kise couldn't be this fun, right?

"Okay, okay, I'm wrong, I'm totally wrong~" Riko finally said in teasing tone, "now let's go to practice! We don't have forever!"

Kise and Aomine nodded in agreement, and the lovey-dovey matter was soon forgotten.

"Okay, so, have you ever heard the duet version, Aomine-kun?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. I did some research before. You don't have to worry," Aomine replied. He adjusted his strings, fixing some foul tones. He seemed like a pro. Kise looked at him with eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Is your bow okay to go?" Riko asked again. Secretly Aomine thought, this woman really knew her stuff.

"Yep, I've lubed it—well, not actually lubed it, but you know what I mean. It's not slippery, at least," Aomine answered. Riko nodded in satisfactory.

"Then I'll play the intro first. Aominecchi knows when to start, right?" Kise asked. He stretched his fingers and prepared himself to play the piano.

"Oi, are you underestimating me, Kise?" A vein popped in Aomine's head.

Kise just laughed. "Just kidding, Aominecchi. Then I'll begin in one, two … three."

Kise's hand danced around the piano keys. He played it skillfully. Aomine closed his eyes and listened carefully. Kise was truly a genius. He made the people hearing his performance fly in a sea of melodies. Aomine was captivated by such beauty. The sound was so smooth yet so firm. It was magic.

Unconsciously, Aomine's hand played his part. He swiped the violin's strings with his bow with gentle movements, producing beautiful sounds. Kise was absorbed in the fictional sea of melodies. Aomine's music was beautiful, amazing; the best Kise had ever knew.

"Wait, wait!" Riko stopped Aomine and Kise. Both men weren't surprised. They totally realized what caused her to interrupt. Aomine made a few mistakes.

"This part, Aomine-kun, you have to work on this. This part is really fast; therefore you have to catch up with the pace. I also need you to practice on the fourth finger position. You're good, but not mind-blowing. You've got to present some heck of performance with Kise-kun. I know you two can do this!" said the woman, looking incredibly fired up.

"Okay, I'll try working on this. The tempo is very fast, so I don't think I'll be able to play like the real tempo at first, but I think I can do this," Aomine answered.

"That's the spirit I want to see!" Riko cheered. She got two pretty easy boys to handle, and they were both good looking, how come she wasn't happy?

Kise silently smiled. He found a really amazing partner. He could feel his heart thumped inside his chest in a painful yet pleasing beat. His face warmed as he felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks. _Aominecchi is really cool!_—Kise thought to himself.

"Kise-kun, are you okay? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Riko asked, waking Kise up from his daydreaming.

"What? Eh, no, no, I'm fine. It was just, err, nothing really. Now, let's rehearse, shall we?" Kise immediately tried to change the topic. Both Aomine and Riko stared at him in suspicion, but since they thought it wasn't a big deal, they decided to ignore it and continue to practice instead.

They practiced until Aomine's stomach growled asking for food. So Riko decided it was time to stop the practice and go home. Aomine was glad. He wasn't kidding when he said Czárdás was one heck of a song. It took every part of him to not break his violin.

"Okay, that's it for today. You two still have much to practice, but good job, guys!" Riko cheered the boys up. She scratched her head awkwardly seeing the dark aura around her two pupils.

"Thanks for today, Rikocchi. I'll see you tomorrow." Kise bowed down and smiled. The woman nodded and smiled back, waving her hands to the two boys.

"Thanks, Aida-san. Now c'mon Kise, move your ass. We gotta get going," Aomine said, pulling Kise's hand in addition.

"Wa-wait, Aominecchi! You don't have to be that hasty, you know," Kise replied. He stumbled upon being pulled by Aomine. Aomine caught the Kise in the right time, making the blond landed safely in his embrace.

Riko just giggled at Kise's blushing face and Aomine's pervert smirk. She closed the door. Who was it again who said they weren't all lovey-dovey? Kise? Well, even Kise the Perfect Pianist could be wrong.

"Oh, what two lovebirds."

* * *

"It's not like that, Aomine-kun. You have to play faster. And you have to play the notes by jumping the bow. In the meno quasi lento part, you have to soften your press on the strings, and play it slowly. Put all your heart and soul in every note. And to you, Kise-kun, you have to listen to Aomine-kun's play. If he slows down, you have to improvise and slow down too," Riko said. She was indeed frustrated. She wanted the recital to be remarkable; something that people would talk of when they heard the phrase 'genius musicians'. Aomine and Kise weren't there yet, but she believed they could. It was just the matter of time. The problem was they _didn't_ have enough time. Would they make it?

"Okay, I'll try," Aomine replied. He was tired. His expression told everything. Kise, even though he didn't say anything, he was frustrated too. He could play the song perfectly, but if he couldn't synchronize with Aomine, his skill would be pointless.

But after another three plays, Aomine and Kise still hadn't meet Riko's expectation. So she sighed tiredly and called it a day. She smiled weakly and praised them about their improving synchronization. But Aomine and Kise couldn't be fooled. They knew exactly that they were a mess.

Aomine grumbled. He was tired of Czárdás, seriously. He just wanted to give up and leave Kise behind. But he wasn't sure of this idea, too. He didn't want to let Kise down, and more importantly, he couldn't let the opportunity of making Kise do whatever he want slipped his hands. The more he thought of that, the more his mind became clouded.

"Come on, I'll treat you lunch, Aominecchi," Kise tried to cheer Aomine. He didn't actually feel satisfied by today's rehearse, but at least both he and Aomine had improved, and he thought it should be celebrated. He just felt a little bit worried, because the recital was coming in three days. Okay, maybe not a little, but _very_ worried.

"Is it okay?" Aomine asked as he walked alongside Kise.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kise asked back.

"You're always the one treating. Not like I mind, but well …," Aomine said. He shrugged. Kise just laughed the matter off, saying that he didn't mind at all, and that matter was never being brought up again.

A maid welcomed them at the entrance, giving them her warmest smile. "Welcome to Maji Burger," she said.

"Welcome to Maji Burger. What are your orders, gentlemen?" another girl asked; she was the cashier.

"So, what do you want to eat, Aominecchi?" Kise asked as he arrived at the counter.

"Beef burger and fries are fine for me. Also don't forget cola," Aomine answered. He left Kise's side to find a good seat for the two of them.

"Okay then. Two beef burgers, one fries, one big sized cola, and one strawberry milkshake, please," Kise said, giving the cashier his ultimate heart-melting smile. The cashier girl blushed, apparently just realizing that the one standing before her was the famous model Kise Ryouta.

Kise didn't wait for long until his orders were delivered. Aomine was waiting for him. He was sitting in a table near the window. Kise wanted to smile. It was as if Aomine knew precisely that Kise had always liked sitting near windows.

"Are you a stalker, Aominecchi?" Kise asked teasingly.

Aomine was just grabbing his burger when he heard Kise's strange question. "Hah? What? Of course I'm not. What makes you think I'm one?"

Kise just hummed and smiled, saying, "No reason. It's just I'm surprised you chose this table. I also like sitting near the window. It's like you guessed my mind, or you stalked me so you know what I like."

Aomine just frowned. He didn't know that fact before. But he was secretly feeling proud of thinking the same thing with Kise, also proud that he knew Kise's another little secret (well, not actually a secret, but Aomine just assumed so, and he wasn't going to debate about it).

"Well, that's pure coincidence. I'm not a stalker, that's just … odd," Aomine said.

Kise just smiled at the answer and began eating his burger. Aomine followed shortly. He was a fast eater, so it was not amusing that he finished his burgers first.

"Aominecchi."

"Hm?"

"I don't feel like eating burger, can you finish this for me?"

Aomine almost choked upon hearing those words. For normal person, it was a usual favor. But to Aomine's dirty mind, it was definitely … and indirect kiss! Did Kise realize this? Did he do that on purpose? Aomine's head ran wild until Kise called him, returning him back to Earth.

"Aominecchi? Are you okay? You're daydreaming. So, do you want to finish my burger or not?" asked the pretty blond.

"O-oh, yes, give it to me!" Aomine exclaimed hurriedly, making Kise frowned. Realizing that he was being incredibly suspicious, Aomine stuttered, "A-ah, I mean, um … yeah, I'll eat it."

Kise handed his burger to Aomine. He just shrugged, thinking that Aomine's excitement was because he was hungry. The blond then took a sip of his strawberry milkshake. He licked at his bottom lip—unconsciously, it was a habit. Seeing that view managed to make Aomine gulped hard. Shit. Kise was a killer. Aomine had to use all his willpower to restrain himself from fucking that one hell of lips right now.

No, Daiki, don't do that; don't even think about that, Aomine thought to himself. But after seeing Kise's sensual sips once again, he just wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall.

How to describe it … Kise's lips were amazing. His lips were pink and looked very moist and soft. When he drank at the milkshake, Kise bit the straw softly, and then he sipped at the sweet liquid gracefully. Then he stopped, leaving an almost invisible string of saliva connecting his lips and the straw. After that, Kise would lick at his saliva on the straw, playing his tongue a little to taste the sweetness of the milkshake, being as sexy as ever.

"Just like an AV model …"

Aomine couldn't turn his eyes on something else. Kise was the most beautiful person Aomine ever seen. Aomine wanted him, both in a romantic or sexual way. And he knew just fine how to make that possible.

Looked like Aomine had just found his motivator.

* * *

Aomine and Kise were alone in the dressing room. They weren't called yet, and since there was a television in the room, they decided to _try_ relaxing a bit.

"Okay, after this we have Kurokocchi with his flute solo and then our performance. Are you ready, Aominecchi?" Kise asked. He was fidgeting nervously. He was a genius, indeed, but this was his first ever big recital. If he succeeded, he would get his name known by every world class orchestras. But if he screwed up, well, say goodbye to his carrier.

"I'm ready. We did great on tomorrow's practice, didn't we? It'll all be fine," Aomine replied lightly, not looking worried even in the slightest. He seemed more intrigued by the fact that Kise called another guy with –cchi, proven by him saying, "Besides, who's this Kurokocchi guy?"

"Oh, he's Kuroko Tetsuya; he's an amazing flute player. You have to listen to him playing, it's amazing! Whenever he plays, I always feel calm, as if I'm being purified," Kise said, smiling like an idiot. Aomine didn't very like that.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kise-kun. I also wish you the best of luck."

Aomine jolted. He turned around to see a boy with thin presence standing before him, deadpan, and holding a flute.

"Kurokocchi! That was a really great play, as usual. And thanks for the wish. I and Aominecchi will definitely win this one!" Kise cheered as he hugged Kuroko in a bone-crushing way. The smaller boy just stood still, holding the torture.

Aomine didn't like the way Kise clung into Kuroko. He hissed, making Kuroko stared at him without changing his expression. His eyes told everything. Kuroko definitely could tell Aomine was interested in Kise. Well, people might don't know, but inside Kuroko was a sadist. He took pleasure from teasing people until they burst into anger, much to their chagrin. And it was no different with Aomine.

"I know. It's going to be fine if it's you, Kise-kun. I know you can do it. I've always believed in you," Kuroko said in a low tone. He was saying that to Kise, but his eyes was fixated with Aomine. He almost smirked upon seeing Aomine's reaction which was far beyond his expectation.

"Come on, Kise, our turn is up next, and we can't waste any more time," Aomine growled. He grabbed Kise's hand and pulled the blond along with him while shooting a death glare to Kuroko.

"Oh, and it's not according to luck, shorty," Aomine said, making Kuroko frowned in annoyance and confusion. This time Aomine was the one smirking, saying, "It's skill."

Kuroko stared at the two even after they were nowhere to be seen—they've gone to the backstage. He smiled meekly.

"Baka couple …"

* * *

"You okay?" Aomine asked. He was beginning to get nervous. But his anxiety was nowhere near Kise's. The blond was sweating cold sweats, his hands were trembling, and he kept shutting his eyes as if he was praying so hard. It seemed that Kise didn't even hear Aomine's question.

"Hey." Aomine poked Kise's cheek. When the blond opened his eyes which were filled with fear and anxiety, Aomine's hand caressed his cheek gently. Aomine's hand moved to stroke Kise's bang and placed it a bit to the side. Then Aomine closed his eyes and kissed Kise's forehead. Kise's eyes widened in shock.

"Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta, you're up next," one of the committee called the pair. Aomine looked at Kise and smiled reassuringly. He then took his violin and walked to the stage.

Kise was still standing, stiff as a mannequin. He touched the part where Aomine just kissed him earlier. When he began to realize things happening to him, his face blushed. It was really cute how the pink hue rose in his cheeks, adoring the already beautiful face.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a duet of a genius violinist and a perfect pianist, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta," the MC announced as Aomine and Kise walked to the stage.

Aomine looked at Kise with the corner of his eyes. The blond seemed calm enough. It made him feel relieved. He believed he and Kise could give a breath-taking performance. He risked everything into this, and he had gave his best, he was sure everything would go well.

"This is it, the showdown. It's show time."

Kise played the intro with his piano. Aomine began playing after Kise played four bars. Even Aomine himself was amazed by how much he had improved. He did say he didn't like playing in fourth finger position, but now he felt like his fingers just flowed. He relaxed his body, and after he felt absolutely sure, he closed his eyes.

It worked! Aomine could hear the beautiful melodies from both his violin and Kise's piano. Those melodies synchronized well—no, saying just 'well' was underestimating. Aomine and Kise synchronized as if they were one soul in two bodies. It was as if the melodies came alive and they danced around, fingers entangled, spoiling every ears hearing them.

Aomine opened his eyes right at the staccatos part. He had trained on this part over and over and over again until his fingers were red and scratched. But it paid off. Aomine's bow jumped along those notes, looking so easy and so startling. Every movement flowed so well, as if the violin and the bow had a mind of its own.

Kise was also playing his best. His hands danced on the piano keys. He closed his eyes, feeling so relaxed, letting his fingers played by itself. He let his intuition took control, putting all his heart, feeling and soul into this performance.

Finally it was the meno quasi lento part. Kise opened his eyes and glanced at Aomine. The tanned man seemed calm, and only with that Kise calmed too.

Amazingly, Aomine's play had gotten so well. His press to the strings was soft, and he played so gently and carefully like he was holding a baby. Kise harmonized with him in such a magical way. The audience was captivated in a momentary heaven.

Aomine and Kise ended the song together. They took a deep breath, sweats trickling down. The audience was silent before the amphitheater burst with the sound of hands clapping. Almost all audience gave a standing applause.

Kise was shocked, but the expression was soon replaced by a smile growing wider each second. He just wanted to hug Aomine right now. But he had to be professional, so he bowed with Aomine and walked to backstage.

In the backstage, Riko had waited for them with two thumbs up, and Kuroko with his rarely seen smile.

"That was awesome, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun! I told you, you can do it!" Riko cheered. She looked so happy.

"I admit that it does depend on your skill. And, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, you two has exceeded my expectation. Congratulations on your amazing performance," Kuroko congratulated, bowing a little.

"Kurokocchi, you're so kind! Thank you~ I love you~" Kise glomped at Kuroko, crying tears of joy.

"Well, shorty, I hope you learn your lesson," Aomine replied.

Kuroko frowned in annoyance. "Please don't call me 'shorty', Aomine-kun."

Aomine just laughed. "Okay, okay, now how should I call you … Well, how about Tetsu?" he asked.

"You called me by my first name even though we only met several minutes ago," Kuroko stated. He seemed rather amused by Aomine's attitude.

"Yeah, you're one of few guys who dare to talk back to me, so I'll give you a credit. Besides, Tetsu seems better than Kuroko," Aomine replied.

"Well, in that case, I shall let you call me by my first name then, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said again.

"That's mean! Aominecchi calls Kurokocchi by his first name even though he just met Kurokocchi several minutes ago! I've met you longer, why don't you call me Ryouta or something, Aominecchi?" Kise whined.

"Shut up, you sound like an old lady," Aomine answered teasingly.

Just as Aomine thought, Kise just whined louder, much to everyone's annoyance. "But I wanna hear that from you! Come on, call me Ryouta!"

"Fine. Ryouta."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence after Aomine said that single word. But then Kise's face immediately went red. His body was shaking in embarrassment as he stuttered, "N-no, a-after a second thought, I think I'm fine with just Kise."

"Well, I know it," Aomine muttered.

"Okay then, let's celebrate the Kise-kun and Aomine-kun's magnificent performance! Oh, your performance too, Kuroko-kun. My treat! Who's coming with me?" Riko again cheered.

"If it's not a bother to Riko-san, I'd like to join," Kuroko answered.

"Me! Count me in!" Kise jumped excitedly, his eyes glinting with happiness.

"Well, of course I'm going too, but first I got something to do with Kise. Come with me," Aomine said. Without further ado, he dragged Kise along with him. He ignored Kise's questions and protests. After a not so long walk, they arrived at their destination.

"Why are we here in the dressing room again, Aominecchi?" Kise asked.

Aomine closed the door. He walked toward Kise. "Well, you remember your promise to me?"

"Promise?" Kise asked innocently. He seemed had forgotten his promise for Aomine.

"Yeah. When you said you'll do anything so I'll perform Czárdás with you. Don't tell me you're going to take back your words."

Then Kise's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, that. No, I'm not planning to take back my words. I've promised, and a promise should be fulfilled no matter what. So, what do you want me to do?" he asked. The blond seemed unsuspicious with Aomine's behavior. Oh, so naïve. Kise should know pretty well about Aomine's attitude. Especially how pervert he was.

"I want you to please me," Aomine whispered in a seductive tone. He approached Kise slowly, his eyes glinting with lust.

"Please you? How—mmph!"

Kise's words were cut short by a kiss in his lips. Aomine forcefully pushed his tongue into Kise's mouth. Kise didn't just give in. His tongue fought with Aomine's. He also tried to push the tanned man. But Aomine's power was too strong for him as he struggled in vain. As Aomine deepened his kiss, Kise lost it. His tug at Aomine's chest loosened, and his legs were trembling. In the end, Kise gave up.

Aomine stopped to breathe. Kise was panting, his cheeks flushed in beautiful pink. Aomine pushed Kise hard against the wall, making the blond winced as his head hit the solid material, but he didn't say anything. He _couldn't_ say anything, to be precise, because Aomine attacked him again.

This time Aomine took his time. He dragged his tongue across Kise's jaw line, down to the neck. Kise let Aomine did anything he wanted, looking up as he moaned when Aomine sent butterfly kisses all over his neck. The blond flung his arms around Aomine's neck, tugging the taller man's shirt. Aomine licked the pale, soft neck, giving a kiss and sucking the spot. Kise moaned in pleasure, turning Aomine on. Aomine bit at the tender flesh until red mark showed, stating that the blond was his. He did it several times in different spots, making Kise's pale neck now adored of hickeys everywhere.

"A-Aomine … cchi …," Kise moaned again. Aomine licked at his works, adoring how beautiful those red marks on Kise's neck. He stared at Kise's eyes with lust. The dark-haired man smirked. Kise's eyes were easy to read; he was practically _begging_ for Aomine to please him.

"Aren't you the hasty one," Aomine teased. Kise mumbled incoherent words. Aomine just smirked lustily.

Aomine teased Kise's lips first. He licked Kise's soft, pink bottom lip. It was so moist from the lip balm Kise used earlier. Kise's lips tasted like a strawberry milkshake. Aomine entered Kise's already parted lips, slowly dominating the whole place. His tongue hit Kise's as they fought for dominance. Their tongue twisted, dancing in Kise's mouth. In the end, obviously, Aomine's tongue won. The tongue went wild. It licked Kise's teeth one by one. He left no part untouched. The kiss was deep, heated, and filled with passion and lust. Saliva dripped from the corner of Kise's lips. Aomine bit Kise's lips rather hard, making Kise winced and scratched Aomine's back with his well-trimmed nails.

In the end, the need of oxygen making the two parted their lips. A string of saliva was made, connecting their lips. The transparent and sticky liquid reflected the sunshine coming from a window on the wall. Kise panted from the heated kiss. He breathed air as much as possible, replacing the amount of oxygen he lost from the kiss.

Aomine smirked at the blond. He came closer and whispered at Kise's ear, "Thanks for the food."

Kise blushed furiously. He turned his face so the tanned man couldn't see his current face. But Aomine saw it, of course, and he laughed. Just how could Kise be this cute?

"Aominecchi's so mean," Kise muttered. He pouted. Aomine pecked his lips once again. He looked up to see the taller man. There, he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen painted on Aomine's face.

The next thing Aomine said managed to make Kise blushed, cried and smiled at the same time.

"So, wanna go out with me?"

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

Definitely the longest thing I've ever wrote in English. Well, at first I didn't want to publish it, because it's unbeta-ed and my knowledge on grammar is so poor. Yep, as you may already guess, I'm not a native speaker, and that's the ultimate reason why this fic is full of grammatical errors. But, oh well, what's done is done.

This is also written to celebrate Aomine Daiki's birthday. Happy birthday, Aomine-kun! May God bless you! Please don't be a chuunibyou anymore, okay? Maintain your current boyfriend side, and keep playing basketball. And of course, have a beautiful relationship with /cough/ Kise-kun /cough/.

Plus, I am a violinist myself, even though I quit, so I know the basics of violin, and a little bit of piano. But of course, I'm still a beginner, and I'm poor at describing things, so you may found several things confusing. If you want to know the songs, I'm sure YouTube has everything. I also can't describe the terms used in music, such as staccato or meno quasi lento, but I'm sure Google can help you. I'm sorry if I'm just making things harder for you. But if you want to ask me, feel free to PM, I'll gladly explain, but you'll have to bear with my confusing description and such.

Long story short story, thanks for reading this. Any comments, questions, praise, suggestions, or else are greatly accepted. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Bye~


End file.
